Sedona
Sedona is a custom inhabited neighborhood; created by the Hood Building Group at MTS. It comes in two versions; a populated one and an empty one, and subhood versions of each. Sedona was also one of EA's neighborhoods which got lost, the other two neighborhoods being Riverside and Waterside. So this is HBG's re-creation of Sedona. It was created for MTS's monthly theme of August 2015 - All about men. It's an abandoned place, not far from Strangetown. Many downloaders have considered adding Sedona as a shopping district to Strangetown. But Sedona can also be played as a main hood. Sedona can be downloaded here! Story Not much is known about this small little town within the canyons of the formerly uninhabited Sedona Desert district. With only a small population, it's quite far and hidden from the rest of the nation, that no one knows much about it, or hears anything about, or from, the inhabitants, but perhaps that's the point? (Neighborhood description as it appears in the game) Lots Residential Lots Inhabited * 1127 Sombrero Highway (owned by Spurlock) * 228 Milky Way Lane (owned by Collensworth) * 30 Pinwheel End (owned by Lari) * 77 Road to Andromeda (owned by Atkins) Uninhabited * No uninhabited residential lots available in Sedona. Community Lots * Galactic Gas Station * Green Stonehenge Families * Atkins - 77 Road to Andromeda ** Family Funds: §409 ** Family Members: Aaron Atkins Aaron had the best reputation at school, a semi-sweet pad, and the looks to melt an iceberg - or at least that's what he thinks! Aaron wanted to show his girlfriend his 'favorite' star, named after her but the unexpected happened. He could remember several women laughing, then nothing until he found himself here in Sedona... * Collensworth - 228 Milky Way Lane ** Family Funds: §705 ** Family Members: Phil Collensworth Phil was about to discover a new star with his new telescope but then something has waved at him. Phil was embarrassed to death because of this so he just had to runaway. His classmates would have laughed at him, presumably. But can he really manage to live alone in the middle of nowhere? Can Phil live without his beloved mom who cooked for him? * Lari - 30 Pinwheel End ** Family Funds: §181 ** Family Members: Tarek Lari Tarek wanted to start a successful telescopes retail business on his own. Everything was prepared, but Tarek did something that was not-so wise. While testing the telescopes, a strange figure of light appeared and took him away. He was very embarrassed, so embarrassed that he has ran away from home. Now he ended up being in Sedona. If he wouldn't have tested the telescopes, he would already have started with his very own retail business. * Spurlock - 1127 Sombrero Highway ** Family Funds: §433 ** Family Members: Jared Spurlock Once a typical, run-of-the-mill rebellious teenager, Jared now has had his life turned upside down by an unexpected event, leading him to have to run away to the middle of nowhere. Will he be able to grow up and deal with these new responsibilities, or go back to his old reckless ways? Category:Neighborhoods Category:The Sims 2 Category:Custom Inhabited Neighborhoods